Thunder
by KmJ13
Summary: Abby Has always loved thunder storms, But no one understood why. This was written as a friendship fic, but can be taken either way


**Thunder**

**By Kirra Maree J**

Abby laughed as the lightening filled the night sky. She waited. CRACK. The thunder engulfed the sky. Abby loved the sound of thunder. It was something her parents could never understand. As a child of deaf parents Abby understood a lot more than her peers did, especially how to appreciate the sounds that the earth has to offer. When she was younger, her friends hated thunderstorms. It meant really humid days and late nights being protected by their parents. But Abby couldn't do that; her parents couldn't protect her from something they didn't understand. Abby had to grow up fast.

She had never met some one who understood her love of thunderstorms until she came to NCIS. Abby had to stay late after work to finish some blood analysis when she heard it. The first crack of a storm, in the distance but approaching fast. Abby twirled around her lab, turning off all her music and lights, so that the only sound was the murmuring of her 'babies' and the only light was the artificial glow coming from her computers. Abby kept working when a bright flash lit up the room. She stopped her work for the moment and waited. CRACK. She smiled gleefully and returned to her work. After a while, and a few thunder cracks later team Gibbs came down to see how she was doing.

"Hi Abbs, any reason it's dark in here?" Tony said, flicking on the light switch.

"Of course there is Tony!" Abby said running up and turning the light off. "But that's for me to know, and for you to possibly find out. Hi Ziva, McGee, Gibbs." She said waving to each of them.

"Anything Abbs?" Gibbs grunted

"Of course there is! You see the blood spatter on the wall here? Well that's too un-natural. Usually in a beating like this the blood splatter should be just where the skin has touched the wall, but here it sorta looks like the wall is bleeding, see?" She said walking up to the big screen and pointing at it.

"Oh yea I can see that, I looks like t-" McGee started before Abby interrupted

"Shush" she said holding up a single finger. The room lit up and then CRACK the thunder was close now.

"Anyway, I have tested the blood from the bleeding walls and it tells us that the blood is most defiantly animal blood. No-one died on these premise- or at least in this room- from unnatural causes- maybe- sorry, going off topic" Abby said finishing her statement smiling.

Gibbs just nodded his head thanked her, gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out, just like he normally does. The others stayed behind to talk to Abby about what had just happened.

"Um Abby, what was that?" McGee asked hesitantly

"What was what?" Abby said turning back to her computer, while Ziva, Tony and McGee just stood there watching her.

"You know with the lightning and thunder?" Tony said, going to the other side of her computer bench to look at her with Ziva following.

"Oh that, it was nothin-" she stopped mid sentence to hear the thunder again, this time it was softer, getting further away.

This time Ziva spoke up "um, Abby, is there something you would like to tell us?"

"No, not really, I'm just..." Abby paused trying to think of what to say "Tired, yea that's it, I'm tired" Abby finished looking please with herself.

"Seriously Abbs? I don't buy that one bit" Tony said, looking at her like Gibbs would.

"Ok, ok, I just really like lightening and thunder" Abby said, dropping her guard "I don't know why, probably something to do with the deaf parents and all."

"Ah, I understand" was all Tony said walking out of the lab, with Ziva and McGee following him.

"Finally some one who does" Abby mumbled, her attention turning back to her computer

A/N Funny story actually. I was asleep one night, and the thunder woke me up. I tried to roll over a go back to sleep and well, those damn plot bunnies attacked again. it sucks though because I couldn't get back to sleep, I had to finish the story. I did eventually get back to sleep at about 0645 and woke up at 0655. Fun. well i hope you enjpy my sleepless night.

:]


End file.
